Lemon Log
by kingkillion
Summary: A short log of lemons that pop into my head
1. Bunny hunt

**Bunny hunt**

Riven was tired, and at this point the only thing that made the night worse than being shoved face first into the dark ally wall, was the knife being held against her throat that accompanied it.

"you know," Katrina voice was like silk as the words caressed Rivens ears. "Its rabbits season." Noxian assassin grinded herself against Riven pressing the blade deeper into the skin barely leaving skin from breaking under its edge.

"What do you want kat." Riven sighed, as she tried to resist against the urges katarinas grinding was giving her. Riven did not want this, not tonight all she wanted to do was find a place to rest her eyes and sleep. But she could barely manage her resistance as she felt Katrinas grinding against her increase ever so slightly, slowly working away Rivens resistance to her. trying to stifle moans her exhaustion turned to lust at the feeling of katarinas breath on her ear, as the assassins scent intoxicated her. "What do you want kat." Riven nearly moaned as she repeated the question to the Noxian woman assaulting her.

The blade against her throat only added to the excitment, the rush of adrenaline as katarina slowly dragged its edge along her neck, barely digging itself into the Exiles skin."oh come know my little exile, im just out on a little rabbit hunt," the assassins grinding increased against rivens back. "And i think i may have just caught the big one." She cooed into the exiles hear before biting gently on Rivens lobes eliciting a soft moan from the exile. With a swift motion katarinas hand slid under Rivens leather pants with relative ease. The exile couldn't help but moan, she bit down on her lower lip to muffle her pleasured sounds as katarinas hand massaged her nethers, the feeling of Katarinas her mouth gently nibbling on her ear was driving her insane.

Katarina began removing the blade from Rivens neck dragging it ever so slightly into the flesh before holstering it before dragging her tongue slowly against the exiles neck licking at the faint trail blood moaning as the copper taste fill her mouth she bit down suckling on the wound drawing more of the sweet metallic liquid from her prey.

"Please… Kat, please." Riven could only moan as Katarinas fingers skillfully encircled the exiles clit.

"Please what." Katarinas voice teased at her exiles ears, as she worked her fingers between Rivens folds, she played at her clit, rubbing it between her two fingers she could feel the exile quiver under the touch, so she decided to press a little hard squeezing her clit between the fingers a jolt of pleasure shot trough Riven casing her to arch back. Katarina only laughed though her jaws grip on the exiles neck.  
"Please..FUCK," riven groaned through clenched teeth as katarina work at her nethers. "For fuck sakes. Fuck me, but… but not here." Rivens pleaded moans fell on deaf ears as Katarina worked harder on Rivens folds, placing her now free hand on Rivens right breast slowly kneading it under her blouse."Why stop now,"Katarina purred into Rivens ear just before sinking her teeth deeper into Rivens neck. Soliciting a much desired moan from her favorite exile."when the fun's just beginning."  
Just then Katarinas fingers began to glide farther down Riven slit deeper into her folds before forcefully finding their way into Rivens folds curling and massaging her insides. Riven forced one of her free hands to cover her mouth muffling the pleasured scream. People were still walking past not to far from where Katarina was assaulting the exiles form.

"Fuckin…fucking don't stop please." Just a riven commanded the assassins hands work faster, more vigorously, just as her fingers on worked the insides of the exile, curling inside their ends draggin along her rough textured g-spot, the sinister blade slowly posstioned her hand as she dug her fingers in deeper curling and uncurling as the massaged the exile moist walls. With Katharinas hand now positioned were she want she began to palm at Rivens clit circling around it roughly.  
Katarina could only smirk as her hands deftly work on her lover. Katarina could feel her Rivens walls clenching, tightening on her fingers a sign of riven edging closer, and closer towards orgasm, and…. just as Riven was about to climax Katarina stopped.  
"Buh….buh; what, why." The exile turned to face her lover a confused needing expression on her face.  
"Because my little bunny. That would end all the fun." Riven just stood there back against the wall confused, wet, horny, frustrated, tired; she just stood there and watched as Katarina licked her nectar from her fingers before vanishing in the the darkness leaving Riven alone.


	2. Patrol

Fuck!" Vi groaned as she drove through Piltovers streets bringing one of her hands up to her eyes Vi began a feeble attempt to rub away the sleep. The streets were empty at night making the night shifts the worst. It was a long, boring shift, nothing happened in the upper city especially not at night, at most the duo would catch a house thief of maybe just some teenagers loitering around the street.

Caitlyn's small chuckle was the only thing that stopped Vi from groaning again as she turned her stare from out of the windows of their patrol car into the empty streets to her partner. To Vi, Caitlyn was the only thing that made the night shifts bearable. Her laugh, her smile it all swooned the gruff woman.

"Ahem. Eyes on the road Vi." Caitlyn teased as a blush formed on Vi's cheeks, realizing just how long she was staring at her partner.

Sorry..." vi muttered as her grip on the steering wheel tightened out of embarrassment. Then it was back to focusing on the monotonous driving, scanning the area for anything... anything at all. That's when she noticed some movement in an alleyway just ahead. Flipping on her sirens their car raged towards it. Vi didn't even hear Caitlyn sigh during the whole fiasco telling her that it was just a cat in the alley.

The patrol cars light filled the alley red and blue pulsating along the brick walls. And there it was the stray cat just sitting there looking at their patrol car, it stayed there for a few seconds before running off. "FUCK!" Vi screamed, slamming her hands down onto the steering wheel, the force of the impart shook the vehicle a little, forcing a sigh from the woman as she lent back into her seat flicking the lights off as she brought her hand back to her eyes trying again to rub the sleep from them. "Just a cat, just a fucking fuzzball piece o shit cat." Vi groaned as her hand gripped at her skull digging into her pink hair.

I told you that." Caitlyn sight as she still looked out of her window, elbow resting on the windowsill her chin resting on the palm of her hand sitting there looking out in seemingly nothing. "But you were so gun ho you didn't even hear me did you."

I need coffee." Vi's tired tone oozed from her mouth as she stared at Caitlyn waiting for her to respond.

"You've had four in the last two hours Vi you don't need more coffee, you shouldn't need more." Caitlyn began scolding her partner, about her irresponsibility, her brashness, about how its the only reason they have so much paper work.

Caitlyn words just flew over the enforcers head as she stared at Caitlyn's form, her curves, her face, the way her skirt was just a little too short. That's when she got an idea. "I get it, for fuck sake's Cait I get it." Vi groaned as she violently undid her seat belt and forced the car door open stepping out side. Smirking Vi knew Caitlyn would follow her, ask whats wrong. The same bullshit 'you're my partner I'm just trying to look out for you' speech she had recited numerous times tot he point where the words were drilled into her skull, and that's when she'd have her. Circling the car Vi sat on the hood and exhaled, just enough for Caitlyn to notice. Just as she had planned right on cue her partners door opened with a familiar click.

"Vi... whats wrong?" Cait's voice was a soothing as ever to the pink haired enforcer.

"Nothing, just need some fresh air is all." Vi said softly as she bumped herself of the hood on the vehicle. Turning to face her partner, Vi raised a hand to her scalp, racking her fingers through the pink locks, making her way to the woman she called her partner, in more ways than one. Vi only smiled staring her partner down, admiring the way her uniform accentuated her curves.

"Vi?" Cait questioned as her partner moved closer.

Vi just stood there silent for a moment staring at Caitlyn as she brought her right hand up and brushing the back of her fingers along the sheriffs shoulder. "I love you Cupcakes."

Caitlyn just stood the blushing as she look away from her partner sighing sweetly embracing the feeling of her partners touch, but just as Cait went in to embrace her enforcer in a loving hug. Vi gripped her arms with both hands yanking Caitlyn from where she stood, pinning her to the nearest of the brick walls that lined the alleyway.

Caitlyn could even fight back against her partner as her hands were forced into the air. "For fuck sake Vi I swear to god..." that when she froze hearing the familiar click of hand cuffs, as she felt the cold steel against her wrist. Glaring at her partner, fury filled her, rage consumed her as Vi just smiled stepping back staring at her admiring her handy work. "I swear to fucking god Vi I'll..."

You'll what?" Vi interjected, teasing her partner, guiding her index fingers tip up, along Caitlyn's leg. "Admit it your stuck. You cant get out these are my cuffs, custom modded by yours truly, even you cant get out of these... not yet at least." The enforcer sighed the last words remembering when last she tried this with Caitlyn, how she escaped, how Vi ended up doing nothing but paper work for weeks.

"Vi, darling we're at work, we're not home." She seemed nearly unfazed as Vi's fingers caressed her leg, until she froze feeling Vi's hands reach gripping at her skirt. "Vi darling the fun's over...now let me go."

"Oh but cupcake, darling," Vi played at her, using the most mocking of upper city accents she could muster. "The fun has just begun, plus... isn't this skirt just a little too low for work?" Vi's smirk left Caitlyn infuriated as she felt Vi tug softly at the article of clothing, inching it further and further down her legs. "It's... what, supposed to be down to your knees right?" the pink haired enforcer teased looking into her partners eyes and she cocked and eyebrow. Cait's furious and flustered face made Vi only want her more.

Don't you fucking dare..." Vi cut her lover short as she roughly pulled the shirt down to Caitlyn's knees letting it fall the rest of the way to her before resting at her ankles.

"Relax cupcake were alone its 3 in the morning no ones out, plus." Vi continued her smirk turning more sultry, her tone matching as the words seemingly caressed Caitlyn's ears playing softly at her senses. "Look at how wet your getting." Vi cooed placing her index finger between Caitlyn's legs, gently drawing it along her slit, Caitlyn's underwear was the only thing separating her from lovers raw flesh and she could feel her lovers wetness, how it soaked the fabric.

Caitlyn moaned as she clenched her teeth feeling Vi's fingers against the fabric that was stuck to her skin. "Vi please.." Caitlyn pleaded.

"Good girl." The enforcer cooed before pressing her fingers deeper into her lovers folds using the fabric as an extra catalyst enticing her pleasure. "That's a good girl begging for it." Vi loved being in charge, making her lover moan and squirm, just being in control of her made her feel... alive. Caitlyn's moans were bu a treat to the enforcers, seeing as Caitlyn would never let Vi be in charge, this was a rare moment one, she would not let go to waste.

"Vi no, I meant.. fuck." Caitlyn gasped at her lovers touch, trying desperately to protest, but Vi's fingers had her heart racing as the deftly moved between her folds the fabric only helping Vi's control over her.

"Oh you want to fuck... well what about work I mean we do have job to do don't we?" Vi teased her lover as her finger hook the edge of Caitlyn's panties slowly moving them off the the side.

"Yes Jesus Vi... fuck mmmmMMMmmm, f-for fuck sake's Vi y-yes we have a... FUCK!" Caitlyn's screamed her voice softly echoing through the alleyway as Vi entered two fingers inside curling against the sheriffs nethers, as the eagerly worked at her inner walls.

"Shh cupcake people are trying to sleep my, my you're being rude tonight." the enforcer teased bringing her head closer to Caitlyn's face, her lips just barely touching her lovers.

Vi's lips, fuck she wanted them, she wanted to give into her, to the taste of her lovers lips. But she couldn't let Vi win no that was her game. "Vi.." another gasp as her enforcers hand working at her walls. "P-please we have w-work t-to do." Cait protested turning her face away from Vi, gasping more. She could still feel Vi's smirk, her eyes predatory as she bored into her. "AHH'' Caitlyn yelped as she felt Vi bite gently onto her jaw, slowly nibbling down along her jawline, patiently working her way down towards Caitlyn's neck.

Vi moaned at the taste of Caitlyn, this was the real reason she called her cupcake... her taste. The sweetness of her skin, the salt from her sweat, her strawberry perfumes that entwined itself with in her sense adding to her delight. But this was just the appetizer that lead to the main course. Slowly the enforcer worked enjoying the taste she she finally reached her lovers neck. "you taste so sweet cupcake." Vi purred at Caitlyn as she bit gently into her neck, sucking softly running her tongue across the stretching flesh, gently scrapping away with her teeth. It was all to much for Vi as Caitlyn moaned, as she began to shiver under the enforces grip, She could feel Caitlyn's walls begin to grip onto her fingers  
This was the reason, one of the many she loved her little enforcer. They way she gently made love to her , the feeling of her finger working inside of her softly caressing her inner walls, the way she bit her, how her tongue traced along the raw bite marks left on her neck, how she suckled at the soft flesh. No one would have guess how gently Vi, the vicious, violent enforcer... Caitlyn's vixen could be. Caitlyn didn't want to moan, she didn't want to purr, fuck she didn't want Vi to win. But fuck it she couldn't help it how her lover was so gentle with her, how she new every part of Caitlyn's body like the back of her hands. So when Vi finally bit into her hard. "Fuck!" Cait just screamed. "Vi ffuu for f-fucks sake's, YES!" she just couldn't help it Vi knew her, every part of what made her, and fuck she knew what to press and when.

"Good girl." Vi cooed, removing herself from her lover, she just stood there slowly removing her hand from inside Caitlyn, who was still not looking at her even as she moaned, shivered at her touch... even then she was still defiant against her lovers embrace. "I think, that's enough for know." Caitlyn's face shot straight towards the enforcer, confusion plastered all over, want, need it was all there as the sheriff stared at her partner. "Vi, w-what do you mean, why?' she panted, Vi had never done this before. Whenever she got control she would worship her, Vi would be the sweetest lover, ya sure she would tease her but why wouldn't she. This was new and for fuck sake Caitlyn didn't want this, she didn't know how to react to this. "Vi, please..."

Now this is what Vi wanted, her cupcake restrained there begging, wanting, needing, panting. Leaning back onto the cars hood she licked her fingers savoring the taste of her lovers nectar. "I dunno we do have work to get back too," she teased she wanted to here her beg more she wanted to feel... needed by her lover. "I mean what if we're missing catching a purp, hey?"  
J-just for fuck sake's Vi, you... you can't just fucking leave me like this, come on, love... please" Caitlyn pleaded to her lover, her enforcer as she hung strapped the the pipe. Caitlyn looked at Vi, roughly rubbing her legs together trying desperately to keep the fire going inside of her, and she could tell Vi loved it as her lover sat there leaning against the vehicles hood, arms crossed, her trade marked smirk plastered across her face at the sight of her girlfriend cuffed in front of her."

"fine..." Vi exclaimed, sarcasm oozing from her words, as she jokingly waved her hands above her head, rolling her eyes. "since you asked so nicely, I guess I'm more that obligated to your begging." just then she knelt in front of her lover grabbing at her legs, spreading them. Vi kissed at her lovers thigh slowly moving up towards her lovers center, licking at the sheriffs nectar soaking her legs. "you taste so sweet cupcakes, you really are my favorite flavor."  
Caitlyn just rolled her eyes smiling at her lovers remark. Fuck she could be so corny sometimes Caitlyn thought as she lover worked at her thighs and, fuck it felt so good to feel her loving touch.

Bon' apatite." VI exclaimed before violently shoving her face into Caitlyn's nethers, eliciting a throaty growl of pleasure from the sheriff, as she worked at Caitlyn. Vi's tongue stroked her lovers slit, leaving Caitlyn to helplessly buck into her Vi's mouth. Vi loved this the taste, the control the feeling of Caitlyn's soft folds spreading as they Caitlyn's hips ground against her face. Slowly she worked at her lover folds, gently brushing her tongue along her slit, roughly flicking it against her clit. It was as if she was painting works of art, her tongue a brush and Caitlyn her canvas. Sucking gently on the nerve rich nub, Caitlyn shivered, squirming under lovers tongue. Vi just sat kneeling before Caitlyn eating away greedily at her nethers, only stopping to grasp her lover legs lifting the up onto her shoulders allow Caitlyn to buck her hips easier into her lovers mouth.

Cait yelped as her enforce gripped and lifted her legs placing them onto her shoulders, then moaned as she felt her lovers tongue enter her. The sheriffs hips began to bucks into Vi's mouth and she arched her back trying with all her might to gain more pleasure form her lover, her heart was racing, short shallows breath was all she could manage feeling her lovers touch. She moaned like a wild animal, ducking her his into Vi's mouth, she could feels herself getting closer, and closer as her enforcers worked its magic tongue inside, she could feel herself contracting as each buck brushed her clit against Vi's teeth, sending shivers up her spine. She was in bliss, ecstasy as she hung from where Vi had cuffed her, from how her legs gripped Vi's head edging it closer into her bucking hips, this was what her lover wanted, what she wanted.  
The feeling on Caitlyn's wall tightening around her tongue the way she bucked into her told Vi all she needed to know. So Vi improvised grabbing her baton, she pulled her mouth from Caitlyn only for her lover to whimper needing moans of displeasure and want as she tried forcing Vi's face back into her soft folds, wrapping her legs tighter around Vi's neck. "No, no I've got something far better cupcakes." Vi's gruff voice was sultry, soft as it soothed the sheriff pressing the cold object between her lovers folds. Caitlyn gasped feeling the cold object run along her slit moistening itself on her sopping nethers, she could feel the ribbed grip and her flower molded to it, grinding itself against her. She moaned.

Caitlyn loved toys, her only thought though was were vi had kept said toy with out her noticing, looking down she only saw Vi's face beaming with joy at her lover, that loving face covered, drenched in her nectar as it stared back at her. Caitlyn turned her face away embarrassed, by were they where, what they were doing, and how fucking hot it made her. Caitlyn screamed through her clenched teeth as the foreign object finally entered her, its hard cool feeling reassembled that of wood, how its ribs were so easily gripped by her nethers as her lover pumped in and out of her, the the rough stippled texture. Her eyes shot wide as she realized finally what her lover inserted into her. "Your fucking baton Vi, your s-shoved y-your..." Caitlyn's rant was cut short as her eyes rolled back and she moaned when vi placed her tongue back into her nethers. "F-FUCKING D-DOnnn't interru-rupt me v-Vi... fuck." She knew she couldn't protest against her lovers touch. But she would have a word with her later.

Vi just smiled her mouth full of her lover as she worked the baton with gently grace, like a well oil machine she worked the object like a piston. Caitlyn was close, Vi could feel her tighten even more, her body more rigid as she worked away. With one final thrust of the baton lick of her tongue, the sheriff groaned bucking more into her. The enforcer let Caitlyn ride it out for a little while slowly licking up more of the sweet nectar she craved. "Thanks for the snack cupcakes." Vi exclaimed standing up as she released Caitlyn's grip of her should by slowly removing her legs. Stepping back a few feet she wiped her face looking at Caitlyn That same shit eating smirk on her face as she looked at her work, Caitlyn half naked cuffed to a pipe in the middle of a back alley. "I guess you were right cupcakes." Vi chuckled leaning against the cars hood, she crossed her arms watching as Caitlyn shook recovering from her orgasm. "I don't need coffee, I just need a cupcake or two."

Smiling Vi watch as Caitlyn regained her self from the shocks of her orgasm, moving towards her she bumped herself from the car pulling out the keys for the cuffs as she began unclasping them from her. Caitlyn fell into her arms as her legs buckled under her panting she rested her head into her lover's shoulder panting. "You've got desk duty for the next week deputy." Caitlyn panted nuzzling herself into Vi.

"I know cupcake, I know." 


End file.
